Toffee Teasprings
- | shard = Level 1602 | characters = Bubblegum Troll (web only) | champion = Super Scrubber | new = surrounded by ( ) | released = | difficulty = Very Hard - Extremely Hard | previous = Vanilla Valley | previous2 = Vanilla-Valley.png | next = Sundae Stables | next2 = Sundae-Stables.png }} Story The Bubblegum Troll had been dirty during his travel, and Tiffi gives him a good scrubbing at the Toffee Teasprings. New things *Locked chocolate spawners first appear in level 1596. *Chocolate spawners are completely surrounded by sugar chests in level 1603, meaning they can't activate until all sugar chests are unlocked. This is the first time where this happens. *Locked magic mixers that spawn chocolate when unlocked first appear in level 1608. This was originally the first level with magic mixers until the redesign of level 1590. Levels Toffee Teasprings contains there hard levels: ,1597, , five very hard levels: ,1603 and , 1610 and one extremely hard level: . As a result, it is a very hard-extremely hard episode, it is slightly easier than Vanilla Valley. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP108 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1596 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1596 - |link=Level 1596 Level 1597 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1597 - |link=Level 1597 Level 1598 Reality.png|Level 1598 - |link=Level 1598 Level 1599 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1599 - |link=Level 1599 Level 1600 Reality.png|Level 1600 - |link=Level 1600 Level 1601 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1601 - |link=Level 1601 Level 1602 Reality.png|Level 1602 - |link=Level 1602 Level 1603 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1603 - |link=Level 1603 Level 1604 Reality.png|Level 1604 - |link=Level 1604 Level 1605 Reality.png|Level 1605 - |link=Level 1605 Level 1606 Reality.png|Level 1606 - |link=Level 1606 Level 1607 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1607 - |link=Level 1607 Level 1608 Reality.png|Level 1608 - |link=Level 1608 Level 1609 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1609 - |link=Level 1609 Level 1610 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1610 - |link=Level 1610 |-| Champion title= Super Scrubber.png|Champion title|link=Super Scrubber Episode 108 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 108 completed! (web) Episode 108 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 108 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Toffeeteasprings.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the second episode in a row to introduce a particular blocker in liquorice locks for the first time. *Upon the release of this episode, jelly levels have a counter to the left of the board, saying how many squares of jelly are needed to be cleared, much like candy order and ingredients levels. **One day later, mobile version 1.71 was released with this change, replacing the abundant target score (which is irrelevant due to mobile boost). *All candy order levels in this episode requires chocolate,except Level 1601 *This episode shares its first word with Toffee Tower. *After this episode was released, the sound when a liquorice swirl is removed by a player was changed. *For unknown reason in the mobile version, Bubblegum Troll is not in the background. **Also, for unknown reason in the web version, the background of the unreleased version is totally different. *After this episode, there are no one to contain more than 4 ingredients levels. Category:World Twenty-Six Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Extremely hard episodes